Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20170108103518
Scenario 1: Miles and Maya interact after years of no communication. This was no fluke. They could have used any other character but Maya to interact with Miles in that scene. They chose her for a reason. They even could have removed the scene all together and it would have made no difference to the episode other than that it wouldn't contain an amazing Matlingsworth scene. No, that scene was deliberately placed in there. It was one-on-one interaction out of nowhere. After all, it was an isolated scene created for the sole purpose of having these characters interact. These writers are crafty. They don't have characters interact one on one unless they have something planned for them later. Especially if they haven't interacted for a long time. Remember when Ziles interacted again after a dry spell and ended up together in the special? If there's one thing you learn from Degrassi, it's that no interaction between any two characters is ever coincidental. Scenario 2: Miles was at the fucking hospital! One might argue he was merely there to support his friends besides Maya, who he's not really close with anymore, but THEN where the hell was Jonah? He's closer to Maya than Miles is as of late, yet they didn't bother to include him. Now suppose he's there because his boyfriend is. Still not cutting it. I didn't see Rasha there for Zoe. And they could have had somebody else bring Tristan to the hospital such as Zoe, who had reason to be there anyway. Miles did not need to be there for Tristan to be there. Yet there he was, her ex whom she hadn't spoken to in years (besides their 15 seconds of interaction beforehand) and whom wasn't shown to have a care in the world over her name being on his brother's hitlist in the first season finale. There is a reason for Miles being included in this group now after being kept apart from Maya. It's why he stood out like a sore thumb; he's the only one there that hasn't interacted with her in years. Zig and Esme being there is a given. They found her. Zoe would be there because she's still very much in Maya's life. Even if they don't interact all that often, they aren't estranged like Miles and Maya have been. And they just got over a bad hurdle from last season so their interactions are still fresh. Tristan is there because he's supposed to be her friend - he's a terrible one, but whatever. Their friendship is still on. Obviously Grace is there. She's her best friend. This just leaves Miles as the odd one out. Everyone else interacts with Maya semi-regularly, but the most he's interacted with her is 15 seconds in the last couple of years. I reiterate, him being there despite that his relationship with her has dissolved to that of strangers is NO FLUKE. Bear in mind, before we see Miles at the hospital waiting with her much closer friends and acquaintances to see if she's alright, he interacts with Maya for the first time in years. Neither of these respectively are a fluke. The fact that they occur so closely together makes that even more so. What involvement would he have - what reason WOULD he be there - from a storytelling perspective if this is not foreshadowing? Mark my words, when the writers were determined to keep them apart last season and the ones before that, this would NEVER have happened. Scenario 3: Maya is positioned next to Miles for the first time in ages in promotional photos. This NEVER happens unless the characters are going to be involved in some way. And up until now, Maya and Miles have always been positioned as far apart as possible in promotional stills. What's more, Tristan is slinkily positioned between them, most assuredly foreshadowing a triangle. Now I understand that these photos were for a season that's already ended and no such triangle occurred. In fact, the triangle was Miles/Lola/Tristan, but then why isn't it Lola positioned between Miles and Maya? Wouldn't that make more sense? Unless the real triangle hasn't begun yet... Scenario 4: Miles is gaining more popularity. His status has elevated beyond Zig's at this point, who is rarely ever given quality material. I think it's safe to say that Miles is this generation's leading male, even if the fandom treats Zig like he is. And who often is tied to the leading male? The leading female who has always been Maya of this generation. In this season alone, both she and Miles were the leads. If this keeps up, they're bound to become reinvolved or at the very least their respective stories, aligned. Is a Matlingsworth comeback actually on the horizon? Do I dare to dream?